Of the Favored
by Freaye
Summary: In the world of Pokémon, there are clans that are favored by Legendaries. The dragon clan of Johto is an example. Ash finds out about her father, and her connection to Lugia and the three birds. But, she isn't just favored by Lugia. She is favored by many Legendaries, those who she helped on her journey.


**Thank you for taking an interest in my story! ~FireKitsune313**

**Bold: To Empathize Words or Actions**

_Italize: 'Thoughts', Dreams, Callings_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Warning: This is a genderbent fanfiction. Ash is female. **

* * *

**Whispers of Enchanting Waves**

**Tide One: Whispers of the Night**

_"Spin round and round~ Round and Round~ Washing the shore~" _A gasp escaped my mouth. Blinking blearily, I looked to the alarm clock on my dresser. _3:29AM. _"Pika?" I smiled sleepily to my friend. "Sorry for waking you up Pikachu." With a yawn, I snuggled back into the covers, hoping that I wouldn't have that dream again. I closed my eyes, pleading that I wouldn't have that dream again.

...

_"Where... am I?" I blinked, looking around me. A splash echoed, before sucking out again. 'I'm on... a beach?' I looked around. Digging my toes into the sand, I took in a deep breath of salty air. 'I'm... here again.' It was always the same dream, every night. _

_I would dream about this island. It would always end with the sun rose. But, for now, I was free to explore the island to my heart's content. "Why do I dream of this place?" Ever since my 15th birthday, I would dream of this place. Breathing deeply, I decided to walk into the tropical forest around it. Stepping carefully around various prickly plants and leaves on the forest floor, I wondered why there was no Pokémon._

_The island was silent, except for the waves and wind. But no pokémon. 'A path?' Indeed, a dirt path was in the middle of the forest, with two walls of tropical trees side by side. Stepping onto the dirt path, I began to walk again. _

_Walking down the seemingly endless path, I wondered about my apparel. It was rather odd, in my opinion. Then again, I knew nothing of island wear. My long blue skirt flowed, unhampering my pace. A blue top ending just a few inches under my breasts added to the them. A tiny jangle meant the silver bangles on my left ankle were moving._

_My hair was far longer than I was used to as well. Reaching to my behind in length, it was quite strange considering I always kept it at shoulder length. My bare feet stepped on the dirt path with grace I shouldn't have, since I was in the middle of puberty. _

_'Ruins!' The dirt path had ended, leading up to a large area of ruins. With a cautious start, I slowly explored the ruins. Crumbled houses and other structures made me feel sad, which was odd. I reasoned it was because it was probably beautiful the thing that caused it to crumble happened. My eyes caught something in the corner of my eye._

_I gasped, looking in awe at the large statue before me. It was of Lugia, the legendary Pokémon I met in the Whirl Islands. It was a statue made of stone, decorated with colorful beads and feathers turned white with age. I stepped forward, only to hear a loud crunch. Looking down to see what I stepped on, I gave a soundless scream of horror. _

_It was a bone. Looking on the ground, I noticed a skull beside it. Choking back a cry of horror, I soon realized the entire area I was in was covered in remains. Pokémon and human alike were scattered throughout the area of the statue. _

_I took in a deep breath. Taking careful, precise steps, I began to slowly make my way to the Lugia statue. I finally made it to the large statue, which was atleast three times bigger than me. I reached out to touch it. "Spin round and round~ Round and Round~ Washing the shore~" I touched it._

_A brilliant blue light erupted from the statue, as it glowed. It's stone eyes seemed to stare into mine. "Come home. Come home child of the whirlpool." I looked east. A brilliant orange glow washed over the ocean, making it turn breath taking shades of orange and red. My surrounding faded into black._

...

"Ash! Ashley! Wake up!" I took a deep breath. "Coming mom!" I pushed myself off the bed. "Pika?" I smiled down at my partner. Patting his head, "Don't worry. I just had that dream again." Stumbling off my bed with groggy legs, I inched to the dresser. Quickly grabbing some old clothes to change into for today, I wobbled into the bathroom.

With a yawn, I stared at the mirror, taking myself in again. Making sure there was no changes, like in the dream. My shoulder length black hair was the same, not longer. I took in my pajamas. The same red pajamas as always. My eyes were blue. That was the same-

I stared back into the mirror, taking in my eyes again. They were blue. _They were blue. _They weren't brown. I just stared at my eyes. _'There the color of the ocean...' _Feeling rather sick, I leaned against the bathroom counter.

"Honey? Your taking a long time in the bathroom. Are you okay?" I stared into my new eyes again. "No." I croaked. My mom, Delia opened the door. "What's wrong honey?" she asked worriedly. "Mom... my eyes." Delia looked into her daughter's eyes. Staring back at her weren't matching warm brown eyes. Eyes the color of the sea, the color of _his _stared back at her.

Delia smiled softly to her daughter. "I see. So it's time again." she murmured to herself. "Mom?" I whispered. "Come with me." Mom asked. I nodded. Trudging into the kitchen in worn clothes, I sat down in a chair. "I never thought it would happen to you so fast." Delia murmured. I blinked in confusion. "What happened to me so fast?" I asked.

"Do you know of the Dragon Clan in Johto?" Mom asked. My mind flashed back to Lance and Clair. I nodded. Mom smiled to me. "They are the favored of Rayquaza, the legendary." I blinked in confusion. "What does this have to do..?" Mom sighed. "Other Legendaries have their own favored people, Ash." I stiffened.

"And?" Mom smiled to me with watery eyes. "Your just like your father." she admitted. "You love the sea and water don't you? More than should be possible." Mom murmured. I thought back to all my memories of the water. Mom had taken me to the river, and I never wanted to get out of it. How I usually befriended water pokémon so easily. How I always liked baths more than showers, just because I could spend more time in the water.

"Ketchum is my maiden name." Mom admitted. "I would have taken on your father's name, but he died from a sickness before I had the chance. So I kept the name Ketchum. Your real last name is Eddy. You would have been called Ashley Eddy. Eddy is another name for Whirlpool, Ash." Mom admitted.

"Your father was a favored of Lugia. You are as well. Your finally growing into your gifts, 3 years earlier than usual. It probably has to do with your time at the Whirl Islands, when Lugia was awakened." said Mom.

"You yearn for the waves. To swim in the water. You're probably dreaming of your instinctual home. In the Whirl Islands." My eyes widened. "But mom... this is all happening to fast..." I protested. Delia smiled at her daughter. "You are listening to the call. And your body is responding to it through your dreams and eyes I'm guessing. Soon you won't be able to ignore it anymore." Mom said.

"..." I was speechless. "I'll talk to Professor Oak about your heritage. He'll understand. You can take your pokémon with you. I'd advise you to tell your friends some of the truth. "Not all of the truth, they have to ask me. You wouldn't be able to explain as your to busy listening to the call." I looked to my mom.

"Do... you know what happens if I listen to it?" I asked anxiously. Mom smiled kindly. "I don't know. But I believe you will enjoy your gifts being opened up. You should get ready to leave. I'll start gathering things needed." Mom said. "Go visit your pokémon. Besides, weren't you going to help Tracey and Gary paint over the nursery at the Ranch?" I nodded.

Mom stood up, before hugging me. "I know this might be fast for you, but go with the flow." Mom whispered into my ear. I nodded. "Pikachu." I called. "Pika!" Pikachu hopped into my arms. Cradling him to my chest, I stepped out.

Walking through Pallet Town, I wondered about my dream again. _'Is Pallet Town home?' _I imagine the island again. I imagine the waves crashing along the shore, with the tropical trees swaying in the breeze. The ruins, with the statue of Lugia. I bite my lip anxiously. I couldn't consider Pallet Town home, not after I saw that island.

Pallet Town was like a place you would visit each year, and you can live in. But it would never be _home. _"Pi!" I rubbed Pikachu's head, walking up the trail to the Oak Ranch. "Ash!" Tracey called out. I waved my hand in greeting, a smile across my face. "Tracey! You ready to paint?" I called out. Tracey nodded. "Come on in. Professor Oak is out in town. Apparently he's meeting someone." Gary said from inside.

I rolled my eyes. Letting Pikachu go, I stepped in. "So what color are we painting?" I asked. "Blue." said Tracey. I nodded.

The nursery was empty, as we moved all the furniture out yesterday. Grabbing a paintbrush covered in blue paint, I began to color of the yellow wall. The paint was a mix of sky blue and ocean blue if you will. A very interesting and pretty color, in my opinion. _"Spin round and round~ Round and Round~ Washing the shore~" _

"Ash?" I blinked. "Ah, sorry. I just got lost in my thoughts." I said embarrassed. Tracey stopped painting from the other side of the room. "What are you thinking about?" Tracey asked. I awkwardly smiled. "Mom... told me about my dad." I admitted. Gary stopped painting as well. "Your dad? The missing dad?" I rolled my eyes. "He's not missing. He's dead." I said.

Gary winced. "Oh. Sorry." I nodded. "Turns out my mom's maiden name is Ketchum. My real name is Ashley Eddy." I said. "Eddy? As in whirlpool?" I nodded in agreement. "It's really weird. Barely a peep about dad and now she talking about him..." I muttered to myself.

Gary shrugged. "Maybe she thought you weren't mature enough?" he offered. I sent him a glare. Gary put his hands up, trying to calm me. "Don't take it the wrong way. I sighed. _"Come home, child of whirlpool."_

"Ash, you did it again." I blinked back into view. "I got lost in thought again? I'm just not into multi-tasking today." I muttered to myself. I truly wasn't. All I could think about was that island. It was driving me nuts. "I done with my wall." I announced. "I'm almost done." said Tracey. We both looked at Gary's wall. We sweatdropped, seeing that only half the wall was done.

"Gary, could you pick up the pace?" I asked. Gary only groaned. "My arms are like lead. I typed up this gigantic report last night and my arms just aren't up to it." Gary muttered. "That's what you get for deciding to be a pokémon researcher~" I teased. Gary raised an eyebrow. "Says the woman that trains with her pokémon." I blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong with that? I'm not just going to let my pokémon do all the work. Besides, I'll get fat and lazy if I let my pokémon train without me." I said. _A waves crashes onto the beaches. _"Ash?" I shook my head. "I'm fine. Besides, you said Professor Oak was going into town to talk to someone. Who is it?" Gary grunted. "It's that pokémon champion, Lance and his grandfather. Gramps is doing a study on the Dragon Clans of Johto." I ahhed.

"That makes sense I guess. He's been looking into Dragon pokémon a lot lately." said Tracey. "Done!" I called out. We turned back to Gary's wall, which was only about 3/4ths done. "Here, we'll help you with your wall." I offered. Gary could only sigh. "Sure." _I could smell the salty breeze. _A flick hit my head. "Ow!" I whacked Gary's hand.

"Your really do space out a lot. You sure it's not just a habit?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure it's not a habit. I need to get home. I've got to help mom with cooking and change out of my paint consumed clothes." I said on in amusement. "Pika!" I instinctively caught Pikachu in my arms. "You must have heard that I was leaving. Do you want some more ketchup when we get home?" I asked. "Pi!"

"Ash." A surprised voice called. I turned around. "Lance." I greeted. "Are you done painting the nursery?" Professor Oak asked. I nodded. "I'm going back to help mom out." Professor Oak nodded. Lance frowned, looking at me. "Aren't your eyes brown?" I blinked. "What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. "Well, your eyes are blue." Professor Oak's eyes widened.

"Oh, it's that time again." he murmured in realization. "What time?" Lance asked, curious. I turned away, walking down the hallway unnoticed. Professor Oak simply laughed. "Just like her father." he murmured. "She's sort of like you, Lance. Of the favored." he said cryptically. A wizened chuckle was heard. "Grandfather?"

The older man stared to where Ash went off too. "She is one of them, isn't she. Favored by the beast of the sea." he said. Lance's eyes widened. "She is of one of the clans?" he said in shock. "She's coming into her inheritance. But why so early? From the little I know of her clan, I know they usually awaken at 18." he asked.

Professor Oak frowned. "During Ash's second year as a trainer, a man was foolish enough to try and capture Kanto's legendary birds. In doing so, he awakened Lugia. Ash helped in calming the seas again. Her meeting the Legendary that favors her probably gave her powerful gifts." he admitted. Lance's grandfather chuckled. "Amazing." he murmured.

Professor Oak sighed. "I can only hope she doesn't seclude herself to her homeland. Besides, I want to see it. Her father talked of it once. It sounded beautiful." He muttered.

"How did he describe it?" asked Lance. "An island surrounded by the sea. With thriving water pokémon and a large coral reef surrounding it. A tropical forest with trees taller than most houses, with lush green leaves. A village made of stone, with carvings and statues of Lugia and the great birds. Streams flowing continuously throughout the island, with miniature whirlpools drifting lazily within them. Her father described the place with a look of utter... completion in his eyes." he described.

"It sounds beautiful." said Lance. Professor Oak nodded. "I wish to see it someday. Besides, I know for a fact she isn't only favored by Lugia and the three birds." said Professor Oak. "She is favored by many Legendaries she has helped throughout her journey. Lugia just holds the strongest tie because of blood."

Lance nodded, looking to where Ash had snuck off. "She probably won't resist the 'call' any longer. I'll get her pokémon ready to leave with her." Professor Oak said.

...

_"Come home." _"Pika pi?" I smiled down to Pikachu. "I'm fine. I just really... want to get _home_ I guess." I murmured. It had been half a week since my run-in with Lance and Professor Oak. Everyday the dream got more and more vivid, and I now stared off into space a lot longer to. I was a little worried. I yearned to follow that call, so much that I almost sleepwalked out of the front door.

Mom was very insistent that I bring supplies with me. She had been running around buying all sorts of things to prepare me. She had been spending late nights doing things as well, making me worry. She was up in the attic now.

A large thump was heard, making me very worried. "Mom? Are you Okay?" I called. "I'm fine dear!" I nodded to Mr. Mime. He handed me a plate full of yummy breakfast. My stomach growled. I was _really _hungry. Grabbing a fork I speedily shoveled all the food in my mouth in a very unladylike manner. Placing the dish in the sink, I turned the faucet on. _Water._

"Mime!" I snapped back into focus. "Thanks Mime." Grabbing the sponge and pouring a generous amount of soap on it, I began to scrub the dirty dishes down. "Pikachu, you and I are going to visit the Viridian Forest. We need to see Pidgeot again." I commented.

"Chu!" Pikachu hopped onto my shoulder. "Mom, I'm off to Viridian Forest!" I shouted. "Okay honey!" A faint cry back was heard. "Pikachu, can you shock me if I go into a trance again?" I asked. Pikachu nodded. "Chu."

Stepping into the forest outside me house, I simply walked in. Caterpie and Fearow are seen throughout the forest, as I walked without a single hesitation. I knew Pikachu would protect me.

"Pikachu, could you send up a bolt of lightning for me?" I asked, looking at the cloudless sky. "Pika...CHU!" A large bolts of lightning shot into the sky, lighting up the area for a moment. "Now... we wait." I plopped myself down on the grass, looking to the sky. "Fearow! Pidgeot!" Cries echoed. "Oh? Pikachu, get ready." I scanned the open space amongst the trees, far to large for a Fearow to get through.

A large avian form dived down, landing on the ground with a large thump. "Pidgeot. It's been awhile." I murmured, staring to my old friend. "Geot!" I smiled sadly. "I know, I know. I forgot about our promise. Can you forgive me?" I whispered. Pidgeot studied me, her sharp eyes burrowing into mine. "Listen. I have received a... 'calling'. I will follow it, whether I ignore it or not. I want to know if you will come with me."

We stared at each other. Pidgeot bowed her head. "Geot!" I smiled to her. "I'll make it up to you. I promise." I murmured. _"Come home." _A sharp jolt of electricity surged through my veins. "Thanks, Pikachu." I patted his head. "Come on. We should go to mom." I said. "Pidgeot!" I blinked. "Oh, you want to fly me there?" I asked. Pidgeot nodded.

I jumped on her back. "Pikachu, hold on." With a mighty flap, Pidgeot shot into the air, breaking through the tree line. "I missed this." Pidgeot soared through the air, heading to Pallet Town. With graceful flaps of her large wings, I simply held onto her. My hair flew around me, my hat shading my face from the sun.

A massive grin formed on my face, feeling the wind on my skin. _'It's not salty though...' _"Pika?" I smiled down at my companion. "I'm fine. I just really want to visit _home." _With a swift drop, Pidgeot spiraled down to the Ketchum Residence. With a few heavy flaps, Pidgeot lowered herself to the ground. "Hmm... maybe I should talk to Misty about all of this. She'd have good advice." I thought to myself out loud.

Misty and I were very close. Like sibling close, I think. I haven't had a sibling so I wouldn't really know, but I liked to think we were. We always talked to each other every night. Which reminded me. I hadn't talked to Misty in half a week. She probably was really worried. She was like an older sister to me in my opinion, so I decided she deserved to know about me and the island.

Pulling my Pokedex/Phone, which I had bought awhile back in Sinnoh, I quickly dialed Misty's number. _"Ash! Where have you been for the past week and a half!?" _Misty cried out in worry. I blinked, smiling apologetically to her. "Sorry, I've had a few bombshells dropped on me." I said. _"What's it about? Is someone messing with you?" _Misty said, cracking her fists.

I laughed. "No, it's about my dad. It turns out he came from a favored clan. I been having weird dreams lately because of it. I've been receiving a 'calling'-" I began to give her a basic summary of what happened over the past few days. _"Your from the Eddy Clan!? That's really cool. I'm glad you found out about your father to. Um... After you answer the 'call', can I come over and visit the 'home'? I've read in books that there's a lot of water pokémon!" _Sparkles appeared in Misty's eyes.

I smiled to my honorary sister. "Sure. I just have to find it first." I said back. Misty gave me a wide smile. "I've got to get back to mom. Sorry. And, please don't get worried if I don't call for a few days." I said to her. Misty's image nodded. _"Take care. Bye~" _The screen blackened as I closed the Pokedex/phone.

"Pidgeot could you stay outside for a bit. Your just to big to be in the house." I said to Pidgeot. Pidgeot nodded, and with a large flap, landed on the roof. With a soft sigh I walked in. "Mom? I'm home!" I called out. "Oh, honey come in here." I stepped into the kitchen, to have my eyes widened at the large amount of stuff on the table.

"This is for your journey to the island." Mom said, proudly displaying all the stuff she had gotten for me. "Thanks mom." I said happily. Mom nodded "Alright, I've got you practically everything I could think of you needing." she said.

The first thing I noticed was a large backpack. On the bottom was an attached sleeping bag. The backpack itself was a simple blue, with black zippers. The name _Ash Ketchum E. _was written in sharpie. Beside it was over 6 different swimsuits of varying types and colors. From a one-piece, to a bikini, to a tanktini even.

A small set of cooking supplies was set to the left with a cooking book. There was a set of goggles and snorkels. There was also atleast ten outfits fit for an island. Several different types of pokéballs such as the fast ball, ultra ball, and net ball were stacked neatly. Types of potions were laid out as well. My berry mixer I got from Dawn for a birthday present and other such objects were spread across the table.

"Now, I want to give you something special. It was your father's. I'm sure he would've wanted you to have it." She murmured. She gave me a single necklace. It was a carved stone, in the form of Lugia. I took it and put it on. It was comfortably cool against my skin. "I want you to be safe, and to take care. Professor Oak has your pokémon ready, so I would visit him as soon as you've pack everything else that I missed." Mom uttered.

I gave her a hug. "Thanks, mom." Turning around to the table, I began to slowly pack. Instead of shoving everything in, I knew I would need space so I slowly placed everything in to save space.

Placing the now bloated backpack on the table, I headed upstairs to get other stuff. The items I got were just some things I had collected over the years. A dragon fang, which I had found in Johto. An everstone I had found in one of the mine shafts of Unova. A heart scale given to me from May. A lucky egg given to me by Brock, who finally earned his healing license.

Mystic Water, given to me by Misty. A sooth bell, which I had won in a competition in Sinnoh. Finally, a photo book full of memories from all of my journeys. Not that I haven't stopped journeying, that is.

I barely managed to fit the last few items in my new backpack, but I did. Putting it on, I called out to my mom, "I'll see you as soon as possible!" A cry back of, "Have a safe trip!" and a hug from my mom I was off. "Pidgeot! Pikachu! Let's go!" I called out. A "Geot!" and "Pika!" answered back. With a jump, Pikachu landed on my shoulder.

Above me Pidgeot soared, and Pikachu happily ate a ketchup packet I had given to him. Walking over to Professor's Ranch, I was greeted by the sight of Professor Oak with a small bag in his arms. "Ash!" he said in greeting. "Now that you are apart of a favored clan, you fall under the domain of rule 34-B. 'All clan members can have all owned pokémon within their possession until arrival at clan homeland.' Meaning that when you find the island, all of your pokémon will live there. You can save up for special machines for the island, of course." explained Professor Oak.

I nodded. Professor Oak handed a bag over. Checking inside, I saw all of my pokéballs. Nodding gratefully, I hopped onto Pidgeot's back. "Come on girl. Head East, to Whirl Islands. "Geot!"

...

Taking in a breath of salty air, I grinned. As far as the eye could see there was ocean. And it was beautiful. _'Let me find... home.' _As the waves moved peacefully, I waited for a sign. A warm feeling blossom on my chest. Pulling out my necklace, the Lugia's eyes glowed a vibrant blue. Turning it, I noticed the light eventually faded.

"Pidgeot, go full speed ahead!" I shouted. "Geot!" Using the necklace I navigated to _home. _Then, I saw it. A ring of whirlpools circled an island, and a large island at that. Grinning, I told Pidgeot to drop me down. Diving down, Pidgeot plopped me on the ground. I took in the familiar sand, and the familiar beach. Smiling happily, I abandoned my shoes to wriggle my toes in the sand, just like before.

Twirling happily, I laughed in joy. "Pika?" I smiled. "We're home." I whispered. "Come on! Let's let the others out!" I cried. Opening the bag of pokéballs, I grabbed a handful, releasing them. Pikachu helped as well, releasing his fellow mon. Soon, a large group of varied pokémon stood before me. "Welcome to our new home." I cried out.

A chorus of bays, roars, screeches, and barks were heard. I giggled. "What are you waiting for!? Explore!" I shouted. The pokémon spread out, some flying, others swimming, and some walking. "Pika?" I remembered that village, and the statue. "We are going to see a statue, Pikachu." Taking a route I knew so well, I navigated though the forest.

Unlike in my dream, there was pokémon. Pokémon of all kinds lived here, with different attitudes and looks. Holding Pikachu in my arms, I ran down the dirt path, to where the ruins were. Stepping carefully over bones and other objects, I found myself at the base of the statue. It was as large as it was in my dream. "Hello again." I murmured, staring at the statue.

Reaching out with a hand, I touched the statue. It glowed eerily, even in the blinding sunlight. I felt a jolt, and the area around me faded away. _'Where am I?'_ I was floating underwater, without the need to breathe. _"So you've listened to my call, Ash." _I turned around, looking at the legendary creature before me. _"Lugia!" _I cried out happily.

The large beast floated, a hum coming from it. _"It has indeed been awhile since I have seen you, Ash." _I grinned to it, a smile upon my face. _"Now, I am going to unlock your blessing. It will hurt, so be prepared." _I nodded. Lugia's eyes glowed a brilliant blue. I felt a prick of pain. I faded away, into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

...

"Wake up!" I groaned. "Pikachu?" A happy lick made me mumble, "Stop that." Slowly pushing myself up, I rubbed my head. A yawn erupted from my lips, and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Honestly Ash! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I blinked drowsily. "Sorry Pikachu." "..." "You can understand me?!" a male shrieked.

"Of course I can-I can understand you!?" I gaped to Pikachu, who gaped back at me. I blinked. "I guess this is what Lugia meant when he said blessing. Did he have to knock me out though?" I griped. Pushing myself off the ground, I wobbled before settling myself. "Lugia said I had a blessing, so let's see what else it could do." I said with a grin on my face.

Pikachu sighed. "Okay." I clapped my hands together. "We should try the water first!" I exclaimed. Quickly digging into my backpack, I pulled out an orange tanktini mom got me. Darting into the crumbling ruins, I quickly changed. Scooping my pack up, I gestured for Pikachu to follow.

"Wait up!" Pikachu hopped onto my shoulder as I ran down the dirt road, almost running over bulbasaur. "Sorry Bulbasaur!" I yelled out. "I'm alright!" Bulbasaur called back. I nodded in relief, still running down the path. All around us I could hear whispers from the trees. "An Eddy has finally come back. She is probably his child. She's brought new pokémon." whispered native pokémon.

"Ignore them. They've been gossiping for hours." muttered Pikachu darkly. I laughed in amusement, speeding down the sandy beaches to the ocean. With a running start, I leapt into the waves with a giant splash. Taking in a deep breath, I dove under. With a blink, I just looked on in awe. A perfect view of the underwater ocean surrounded me. I saw far better underwater than anyone with goggles could.

With a precise swim, I swam from the shoreline. Before, I noticed that whirlpools surrounded the island. They did, but they actually formed a loose ring around it. Between the island and ring of whirlpools was more than a few miles of water. With a few deep strokes, I was on the sandy floor. I waved to the lone Kingler.

A school of Magikarp passed by me, swimming in erratic but synchronized motions. With a happy twirl, I swam out into the ocean, noticing my ridiculous lung capacity. I felt like I could stay down here forever! Corals littered the area, forming a vibrant reef. A pair of Corsola chittered happily to each other. A grumpy looking Octillery bobbed, quickly darting into a darkened cave. I smiled underwater, my eyes wide with happiness.

It was... fun down here. So, so fun. With a few well-placed kicks, I sprung to the surface. Taking a deep breath, I dove back down again. This was _home._

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**I got the idea when I read a fanfiction about the dragon clan of Johto, who were favored by Rayquaza. I then thought, why can't I do it for other Legendaries?**** I turned Ash female, because there is so few Ash gender bends out there. Atleast I can find. When Ash met Lugia in the... 2nd was it, movie of pokémon, he was called the 'chosen one'. I was like, there has to be a bond there, so I decided to focus on Lugia first.**

**No worries, you'll see other Legendaries. Ash will just be focusing on water for awhile.**


End file.
